Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displays, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display panel and a liquid crystal display device.
Description of Prior Art
With social development, more people are using liquid crystal displays. Now, a terrific liquid crystal display has to not only provide terrific performance in 2-D but also provide better 3-D performance.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a structural drawing of a liquid crystal display panel of a conventional art. The liquid crystal display panel 10 comprises data lines 11, scanning lines 12, red sub-pixels (a positive polarity red sub-pixel R+ and a negative polarity red sub-pixel R−), green sub-pixels (a positive polarity green sub-pixel G+ and a negative polarity green sub-pixel G−), and blue sub-pixels (a positive polarity blue sub-pixel B+ and a negative polarity blue sub-pixel B−), the red sub-pixels, the green sub-pixels, and the blue sub-pixels are disposed interleaved with the data lines 11 and scanning lines 12. Wherein the data lines are used to transmit data signals to each color sub-pixel, the scanning lines are used to transmit scanning signals to each color sub-pixel, and each color sub-pixel displays according to corresponding data signals and corresponding scanning signals. One scanning line 12 of the liquid crystal display panel inputs one scanning signal to one row of sub-pixels, one data line 11 of the liquid crystal display panel inputs one data signal to the same color sub-pixels of one column of sub-pixels. In order to avoid polarization of liquid crystal molecular, every sub-pixel will change polarity after one frame image or several frame images, which means positive polarity red sub-pixels change to negative polarity red sub-pixels.
Please refer to FIG. 1. When displaying odd image frames, sub-pixels of odd columns are positive polarities, and sub-pixels of even columns are negative polarities; when displaying even image frames, sub-pixels of even columns are positive polarities, and sub-pixels of odd columns are negative polarities. However, while changing the polarities of the sub-pixels of the liquid crystal display panel of the above structure by columns, flicker, image sticking, and crosstalk is easily generated.
Based on the above, manufacturers of liquid crystal display panels develop another column-rotation liquid crystal display panel as in FIG. 2, which is another structural drawing of a liquid crystal display panel of the conventional art. The liquid crystal display panel 20 also comprises data lines 21, scanning lines 22, red sub-pixels, green sub-pixels, and blue sub-pixels. The red sub-pixels, the green sub-pixels, and the blue sub-pixels are disposed interleaved with the data lines 21 and scanning lines 22. In FIG. 2, a polarity of each sub-pixel of the liquid crystal display panel is different from the adjacent sub-pixels; with the column-rotation of each image frame, polarity change of each sub-pixel is also accomplished.
However, when the liquid crystal display panel performs 3-D display, the refresh rate of the liquid crystal display panel 20 is higher, with two adjacent rows or several rows of sub-pixels needing to input data signals at the same time. In the structure, the data lines 21 are unable to input different data signals to different color sub-pixels, so it is impossible to accomplish inputting different data signals to the two adjacent rows or the several rows of sub-pixels, the 3-D display performance of the structure of the liquid crystal display panel 20 is poor or the manufacturing cost is higher.
Hence, a liquid crystal display panel and a liquid display device are needed for solving the problem in the conventional art.